Madame Thénardier
Madame Thénardier is the female secondary antagonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is the wife of Monsieur Thénardier. She mistreats Cosette until Jean Valjean takes her away. She eventually dies in prison after her family is incarcerated. Novel In the book Madame Thénardier is ugly, tall, fat and huge woman, about 12 or 14 years younger than her husband. She's totally subordinated to Thénardier, they together own the inn. She gave birth to five children, but she loves only her daughters, that's why she spoils them. Later Fantine meets her and leaves Cosette in her care. Both Thénardiers treats her badly, but Fantine doesn't know about it and still sends them money. After Thénardiers' inn went bankrupt all family, under the name Jondrette, lives in Gorbeau House and join Patron-Minnette. Finally, Thénardiers are arrested and Madame Thénardier dies in jail. Musical Songs Act 1 * Castle on a Cloud * Master of the House * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * One Day More Act 2 * Wedding Chorale * Beggars at the Feast List of Portrayers Musical * Marie-France Roussel – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast, 1991 Paris revival * Susan Jane Tanner – Original London cast * Jennifer Butt – Original Broadway cast and 2006 washington dc tour * Janelle Hutchison – Original Canadian cast * Simone Kleinsma - Original 1991 Dutch Cast * Connie Philp - Original Spanish Cast * Ran Ohtori - Original Japanese cast * Achiwa Satomi - Original Japanese cast and 2007-2011 Japanese tour * Zoe Bright - 1986 West End production * Gay Soper - 1988 West End Production and Original Symphonic Cast Recording * Susanne Altschul - 1989 Vienna Cast * Arai Kohko - 1988 Japanese tour * Yoneko Matsukane - 1989-1991 Japanese tour * Rika Sugimura - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Aymi Takatani -1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Mari Natsuki - 1997-1998 Japanese tour * Maeda Minami Sato - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Ooura Mizuki - 1999-2001 Japanese tour * Saori Mine - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese tour * Miya Setouchi -2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2007 Japanese tour * Kumiko Mori - 2003 Japanese Orange and Green Cast and current in japanese 25th anniversary cast * Jenny Galloway – 1993 West End Production, 2006-2007 Broadway Production, 10th anniversary concert, 2006 Broadway revival, 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Mandy Holliday 1994, 1996 West End Production * Gina Ferrall - 1996 Broadway * Julia Zhang – 1997 Florida cast * Sharron Matthews -1998 Toronto tour * Fuschia Walker - 1998 West End Production * Daisy Thys -1999 Antwerp Tour * Anita Reeves -1999 Dublin tour * Tregoney Shepherd - 1996 Philadelphia PA tour * Felicity Goodson - 1997 West End Production * Liz Ewing 1997-1998 West End Production * Joanna Mays - 1999 West End Production * Betsy Joslyn - 2001 Broadway * Laura Cortes - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Aymee Garcia - 2002 San Franscisco Cast * Doreen Galea - 2001 Malta Tour * Rosemary Ashe - 2002-2003 West End Production and 2004 Powderham castle tour * Di Botcher - 2004 Copenhagen tour * Tracie Bennett - 2006-2007 West End Production * Rika Tanaka - 2005-2009 Japanese tour * Jackie Marks - 2008-2009 West End Production * Lorraine Bruce - 2009/10/11 West End Production * Greg Castiglioni - 2008-2011 West End Production * Lynne Wilmot - 25th Anniversary tour * Martin Ball - 2010 West End Production * Rachel Bingham - 2010-2011 West End Production * Kathleen Fortin 2008 Quebec tour * Ruth Williamson - 2008 Hollywood Bowl concert * Rosie O'Donnel - 2008 Broadway * Karen Robu -2008 Wichita Tour * Eva Diago – 2010-2011(Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona). 2013-2014 (Spain Tour) * Marjolein Algera - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival * Maria Ghassemi, Marianne Mendez-Percivale – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Anna Dzionek - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Katy Secombe - 2004, 2011-2012 West End Productions * Leanne Rogers - 2012 West End production * Linzi Hateley - 2012-2013 West End Production * Vicky Entwistle - 2012-2013 London production * Rinko Urashima - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Yuna Taniguchi - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Shawna Hamic - 2011-2013 25th anniversary US tour * Federica Ugolini - 2012 Bologna tour * Park Jun Myun - 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour * Lisa Horner – 2013 Toronto cast * Hannah Eggleton - RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Wendy Ferguson - Current West End production * Keala Settle - 2014 Broadway cast * Lara Mulcahy - 2014 Australian cast * Claire Boudreau – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition Movies * Eugénie Nau – 1913 films * Mina Ross – 1917 film * Renée Carl – 1925 film * Marguerite Moreno – 1934 films * Jane Kerr – 1935 film * Jone Romano – 1948 film * Elfriede Florin – 1958 film * Cesarina Gheraldi – 1964 mini-series * Judy Parfitt – 1967 mini-series * Micha Bayard – 1972 mini-series * Magda Guzmán – 1973 series * Caroline Blakiston – 1978 film * Françoise Seigner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Gillian Hanna – 1998 film * Veronica Ferres – 2000 mini-series * Mami Horikoshi – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Helena Bonham Carter – 2012 film Gallery Musical vlcsnap-2012-06-30-14h14m47s141.png|Susan Jane Tanner (Original London Cast) and Alun Armstrong (Original London Cast) during the Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert madame-thenardier-21.jpg|Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier during the Les Misérables: The Dream Cast in Concert and Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert fall04_batf.jpg|Jennifer Butt as Mme Thenardier and David Benoit as M. Thenardier during the 41st Annual Tony Awards (1987) imagesthen.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Madame_Thenardier.jpg lesmiserables-concert4-large.jpg tumblr_mxriugQ8c61rnqzobo1_500.jpg evadiago.jpeg|Eva Diago (Spanish productions) Los miserables.jpg|Laura Cortes as Madame Thenardier in the Mexican version castTanarire.jpg|Betsy Joslyn as Madame Thénardier 2001 Broadway Cast bargain3nt.jpg|Aymee Garcia as Madame Thénardier 2002 San Francisco Cast descarga (3).jpg lesmizann1.jpg 72774ea2fc1a40425d8e79ead2d08151.jpg images (2) Madame.jpg images (3) Jenny.jpg lesmiserables6.jpg images (7).jpg descarga (4).jpg images (8).jpg 2012 Film MadameThenardier.jpeg|Helena Bonham Carter as Madame Thénardier madamethenardier2012.jpeg 563082_570248413008132_2141258870_n.jpg tumblr_mqxu31GuWc1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_messcqPVuN1ruapawo1_500.png 943278_380577148727950_797660619_n.jpg bonhamcarter-les-miserables1.png tumblr_mrlk2y34gg1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg|Madame Thénardier and Joly tumblr_mtngbpIbFY1se2mjxo2_500.png tumblr_mwgjnmnNQQ1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mrzd3lCBr91sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mud9z4JK5T1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mteacqZwf41sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_msxh0yVLHf1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqxu7hLBaM1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg Les miserables 2000 Veronica-Ferres.png Veronica-Ferres-2.png Veronica-Ferres-3.png Veronica-Ferres-4.png Veronica-Ferres-5.png Veronica-Ferres-6.png Veronica-Ferres-7.png Veronica-Ferres-8.png Veronica-Ferres-9.png External Links *The Thénardiers' Wikipedia page Category:Characters who passed away Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters Category:Les Misérables